No Air
No Air (en español Sin Aire), es una canción presentada en el episodio "Throwdown". Ésta es la canción que iba a ser interpretada en las Seccionales antes de que Sue renunciara como co-directora del Glee Club. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original es interpretada por Jordin Sparks. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Throwdown es cantada por Glee Club de Will luego de que Sue los separara, los solos fueron cantados por Finn y Rachel y las voces de fondo fueron de Brittany, Quinn y Puck. Letra Brittany, Quinn y Puck: Oh... Oh... Oh... Rachel: If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh Finn: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move; it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand Rachel: But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Todos: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air Finn: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real Rachel: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care Rachel y Finn: So how ('Rachel': How) Do you expect me (Rachel: Me) to live alone with just me (Rachel: Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Todos: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel:'' Uh) ('Finn': Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air ('Rachel and Finn': Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep ('Rachel': So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me ('Finn': Without Me Yeah) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ('Rachel:' Breathe, No) ('Finn: No air) It's no air, no air No air, air ('''Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No more) It's no air (Rachel: No) It's no air (Rachel:'' No) It's no air ('Finn'':'' Baby) ('''Rachel: No) No air No air Finn: No Rachel: Yeah Yeah Yeah No Todos: No! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air yeah) (Finn: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Woah woah) (Finn:'' No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there ('Rachel': Whenever you ain't there') (Finn':' No breathing)'' It's no air, no air (Rachel: No breathing No) Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel:'' So Deep) (Finn: So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me ('Rachel'':'' Without Me) (Finn': Can't breathing now Baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ('Rachel:' Breathe - No air) It's no air, no air ('Rachel'':'' No No No) No air, air ('''Rachel:'' Baby, No air) No air, air ('Finn'':'' No) No air, air ('''Finn:'' Hard for me to breathe) No air, air ('Rachel': Oh) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air ('Rachel': No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air ('Rachel': No No) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there ('Rachel': No air ) It's no air, no air '''Rachel': You got me out here in the water so deep Finn: Tell me how you gonna be without me Rachel: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe Rachel y Finn: It's no air, no air Brittany, Quinn and Puck: No Air (Rachel: No) No Air (Finn:'' No, No) No Air ('Rachel'':'' Oh) No Air ('''Rachel: No Air) Finn y Rachel: No Air Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez para The Wall Street Journal, fue positivo en relación con el dueto de "No Air", que describió como "glorioso", sin embargo comentó: "La severidad auto-sintonizada de Finn no pudo igualar el cuadro de banda magnética que Rachel comandó en el momento justo". Wendy Mitchell para Enternaiment Weekly también disfrutó del dueto de "No Air", comentando que Finn y Rachel "sonaron muy bien, incluso había más química que en episodios anteriores", pero agregó: "Sería bueno dejar que los otros chicos tengan más oportunidad algunas veces".